Demons Were Angels Once
by purpleteddy
Summary: Harry potter was locked away during the summer and no one came to save him; isolated, he changed drastically to become more independent and follow his own aspirations rather than playing everyone's hero. This change leads him to new troubles, mind games and dangers as he fights to live life how he wants. Darker!Harry , ManipulativeDumbledore ,


Ok, story starts second year and unlike in the book dobby visits at the beginning of the holidays meaning Harry is locked away for a long period of time completely ignored and the Weasley's never come and save him .That's it for changes, enjoy they story :)

* * *

Harry sat in the corner of his room; a scrawny kid on the floor, only just turned twelve an hour ago. He sat watching the clock tick by grinding his teeth in boredom; he'd been stuck in this little room for far too long.

Over the summer his hair had grown .It was now falling down over his shoulders in long, thick, stormy locks .From behind the falling strands he stared out; eyes ablaze and vivid even in the dark. They were whirlwind of emotion, staring out into the empty dark room.

His skin was a grey colour; layers of dust had stuck to him, only occasionally showing his true porcelain white skin when sweat washed the filth away. He wished he could look like other boys his age, tanned and healthy but even when he had been allowed out his room he had never managed it.

He felt unbelievable anger and loneliness, the last of his mercy and innocence seemed to be slipping from him in the shadows of the room. He talked to himself a thousand times over the course of the summer months ; questioning ever belief and moral he had.

The room was locked; It had been ever since the dobby incident. He could not even leave and clear his head of his dark thoughts even if he wanted too. The small, unlit room had become his prison. Sparsely furnished, with a bed that had no mattress, no cupboard and a small white wardrobe that was now falling apart at it hinges .The room held no luxury or distractions, not even books, blankets or spare clothes.

And the noise, It never stopped. An incessant wall of bickering and bitching that went on all day. If his relatives weren't on about the neibours, the T.V was always playing soaps in the background and the neibours where always arguing . Harry hoped the people next door would just get on with it and divorce, to hell with the kids, he just wanted a decent night sleep for once.

The smell was an almost constant smell of bleach, of course he had grown accustomed to it now but he still remember how unnatural it was when he first got back. Every week his aunt would come in with a bucket of sugar soap and bleach and wash everything, ignoring Harry completely. Even the pale cream wall would get washed down.

She left the door open three minutes for him to go to the bathroom a day, an alarm clock going off when time was up, he didn't dare stay longer. It was better to ignored than noticed in this house after all, things always had a habit of getting worse . Three minutes however didn't even give him enough time to wash, clean his teeth and do business however, so he skipped the washing part of his beauty routine completely. He knew it they did it on purpose, it was another way to humiliate him, another way of abusing him that didn't leave marks.

It was quite surreal really; the way she avoided him made him feel that he wasn't actually there at all, that maybe he was ghost. After weeks of this game of "Harry doesn't live here, Harry doesn't exist" , Harry was starting to feel like he needed to see a physiatrist.

He had hoped help would come the first fortnight, that his knight in shining armour Dumbledore would come rescue him. After just a couple of days of being completely blanked he felt like he was going mad, but no one came. Harry wasn't naive or stupid, in fact he was very observant, he knew people from the ministry and school where watching him. He could see their shadows as they wandered outside his room, clumsy mistake to hide the body but forget the shadow.

Trust is an odd thing, it's so easily lost. He'd trusted them all, they all seemingly saved him when he turned eleven and he threw all his trust and respect at them instantly without question. It was the desperation for acceptance and to be loved, but now over the summer he realised he had acted to hastily. After all they knew, they had always know about the abuse he's gone though; the letter was addressed "under the stairs", and in what first world society is that ever considered normal ?Why had they never checked up on him at least? Why had it taken something like this for him to even start asking himself these questions, had he been trying to avoid the obvious that hard, had he just needed some time alone to work it out in his head?

And they watched as he slowly crumbled body and mind. Harry had had to harden up beyond what he ever thought he would and become far more self reliant. His neediness for friends had been shattered; alone completely, he realised that he had to be more careful around people, less trusting and dependant. That included testing to see if he trusted Rom and Hermione, they hadn't tried nearly as hard as he thought they would have to contact him.

By the time Summer arrived, he was a completely different person inside.

* * *

"Harry!" His aunt screamed "for god's sake wash your face and get down here, we do not have all day"

He looked at his clock, it was eight in the morning and still 2 weeks until he went back to school, they clearly could not wait to get rid of him . He then got up and off the floor before quickly noticing the door was unlocked, doing a double take he stared at it a while never before appreciating the simple freedom of an unlocked door so much in his life.

Walking out into the corridor gingerly he strolled over to the bathroom, he half expected to be screamed at for wandering around, but his aunt had given him orders to wash himself. He wasn't going to lie either, he did not smell good. He looked at the happy pictures as he walked down the corridor ; they looked like such decent people in the pictures, but they weren't, it was all just an illusion.

The pristine white room had an unnatural shine to it, like something out of Detol advert, cleanliness was petunias forte, she loved to be clean as it made her feel better about herself and gave her a good reason to look down on anyone not as prissy as herself. The room was a simple design, normal, with plain white sinks and toilets. The towels and bathmats where all from John Lewis, it was what the everyone on the street brought, not to posh and not to cheap. He quickly stripped off his clothes of a folded them neatly into a corner.

Climbing into the shower and switching it on he smiled as the cool water hit him; the tapping of the water felt incredible after to so long, and as he looked down he noticed the water had turned an odd grey colour as the filth washed away. He grinned, his aunt will go ballistic if she could see what he was doing to her perfectly clean bathroom.

Taking their soap he squeezed out an over generous amount , indulging himself a little. He then used all their beauty products and scrubbed his teeth clean using petunia's brush instead of his own knowing how much it would kill her if she ever found out. He knew they would not be pleased when they found out he'd emptied half their bottles. It was petty, but after so long of having nothing and being treated like he didn't exist it seemed to sate a little of the anger he felt for them, knowing how irritated they would be when they got home.

Outside the door was a pair of freshly cleaned clothes, after all it would be too embarrassing for his relatives to walk out with someone who was unclean. He shoved them on and made his way down the stairs to see Dursley standing there by the door looking impatient and ready to go.

He looked different, like he had put on weight over the summer, Harry could hardly believe that he had not seen his face for so long. It was like looking at a stranger.

"Boy!" Came petunia's shrilly voice "For god's sake boy how long does it take to wash your face?"

Harry was going to say sorry, but the words stuck in his mouth. He had not talked for long simply being addressed was shocking him. They did not look impressed but never the less sharply motioned him to the door, he wasn't their problem anymore.

The ride to London was unsurprisingly a long one, there was a tense silence throughout; the only sound throughout being Petunia tapping against in the car door in irritation, they really did hate him. Though it was amazing looking at all the new views, however uncomfortable the silence was, he'd never seen London like this. In fact he had never really gone outside Surrey, Diagon Ally and Hogwarts other than that one time to the zoo.

When they reached London he had already started to view the world in a different light; the complexity of it amazed him, the detail and beauty. He suddenly found everything so much more fascinating , be blamed it on the fact he'd been staring at blank walls for weeks on end.

The journey ended at the London Station , towering over him impressively. Before he'd always just walked around places and paid it little mind except to the odd details that stood out, but this time he struggled to focus on walking; distracted by the people and birds scurrying around, the arches in the ceilings, even the smells. Looking up he stared at the roof; the light flooded in though the window making the whole building look that much bigger and impressive.

Before he had even noticed he'd been abandoned there; his relatives had simply walked out without so much as a goodbye. Straightening up he realised he had to get his head focused and sort himself out.

After a while looking at the maps he realised he did not have far to go to get where he needed to which was a relief because he was absolutely starving hungry and he needed to go to the bank before he could get anything in his stomach. The thought of food was making him salivate and in head he was already making a long list of all the foods he was going to buy.

Winding his way down all the little streets he found it hard not to become distracted despite his hunger. London was so beautiful; the cobbled pavements, the , tall , stone buildings and small little gardens. There really was something elegant about the simple structure of English architecture that he found himself admiring , There was certainly nothing like it in the repetitive , unimaginative streets of surrey.

He could however feel himself getting more and more sleepy as he went, stopping and drifting off at times. He didn't know how long he took in the end being as distracted as he was, but it was much longer than just the hour and half he had planned

When he reached the pub entering to Diagon Ally the relief on his face must have been visible, people sort of just stared at him curiously before quickly wandering off again. Though he was far too tired to care what they were thinking about him, they probably just thought he looked odd with such an expression on his face over a pub.

Lugging his stuff behind him he wandered over to the wall touching the key pattern into the bricks; marvelling as the bricks parted apart like a curtains to reveal the treat within. The beautiful medieval town was bustling with wizards and witches dressed in ornately patterned, rich clothing's.

In the sun the whole place seemed to have a hazy glow to it and odd magical creatures flew by the twisting, old buildings; feeding of various flowers and fruiting trees. Even magical objects whizzed by like escaped snitches and enchanted pages .

Walked down to Gringotts was he felt himself elate, he'd missed this place so much. Walking into the ancient building Harry grinned, the place still looked as impressive as it had the first time he'd come. A giant, ancient building, held up with long roman columns; the way the building twisted Harry had the sneaking suspicion that that the columns were all stopped the building collapsing.

The doors opened as he came close;Huge, oak doors, carved with illustrations of mighty beasts fighting, soaring and posing. It let into a small entrance room; the walls where literally made of gold with two large silver mirrors where hanging either side, facing each other. Looking up he read the Goblin motto "Money is power." and he could faintly hear the song that had been played upon his first arrival and smiled nostalgically

As he wandered into the main part of the building the vastness of the room hit him; counter after counter of bank assistants all sat neatly on towering desks. The place was so busy with people, all the goblins sat hunched talking or working in the lightly lit room. Papers flew around the place going to their allocated section, sometimes tailing a quill of two behind them

The only real light came from floating candles and the large chandelier that floated in the centre of the room, occasionally dripping wax on some unsuspecting walker . There were no windows that Harry could see in , obviously helped with security somehow.

He walked over to the closest counter, it towed above him making him feel incredibly creature leaned over the edge to look down at him, fingers curling round the edge and Harry ha to strain his neck to look up.

"Mr Potter, my name is Jerid, what can I help you with today?" Jerid asked at the counter. Harry, although knowing this question was going to be asked, found it took a second for it to register in his head the goblin was talking to him.

"I..erm (cough)..W-well" The goblin looked down on him and Harry knew that look all too well, he was being judged, the goblin probably thought he was slow he was so ineloquent .

Harry stared, he could tell the goblin was getting impatient; long finger tapping against the counter and a ugly frown stretched along it's wrinkled face. It dawned on him that being nervous over something like this was pointless, He just needed to get what he wanted a leave. He just always felt like he was being judged, it made him on edge.

"My name is Harry "He responded, this time his voice held more force to it "I need to withdraw some of my money. Thank you"

He still felt Awkward and uncomfortable, he really didn't have enough confidence sometimes. Years of being called a freak, bullied and neglected doesn't just disappear overnight. This was going to take some time, he decided, his fingers still clutching the hems of his shirt awkwardly; but small steps, slowly this new mentality will ingrain itself and it will become natural.

The goblin looked down and smiled slowly at the small change in the boy, like he could tell what a struggle that one sentence was. One sentence loud, clear and confident; a complete contrast to just one second ago.

"How much sir?" The goblin asked respectfully

"I want 100 knuts" Harry said and the goblins raised his eyebrow at the large figure "I also want some of money exchanged for pounds; about 3, ,Do you have the equilvant of a credit card?"

"yes, and it work in both magical and muggle societies" The goblin responded, "Do you still want cash?"

"No a card will suffice. Many thanks " Harry responded .He stood waiting patiently as the goblin handed him all the necessary forms and explained how to fill them in. Being so young some of the legal terms confused him, but after a little while of asking question he knew exactly what to do and was quickly sorted out.

Leaving the building he had a big,happy grin plastered on his face. He was so hungry and this time anything he wanted he could have. He planned to eat so much and get so fat he would just roll and bounce down the street.

Harry walked out of the bank to the nearest restaurant. The place was small little elegant Italian restaurant with vines crawling up the walls and large open windows. The smells coming from the building were incredible and Harry felt his mouth water as he came closer.

He had simply expected to be let in with money, but found he was instantly rejected becuase of his apperance. They were polite about it, but clearly his was not fit to dine . Leavin he realised in this world the only place you could get served looking the way did was cake shops and the pub he arrived in.

Suddenly the realisation that everyone else looked better than he did hit him; even the muggles who were generally far less well off than the purebloods and half-bloods looked better in their Hollister shirts and jeans. At Hogwarts he had never stood out; they all wore the same clothes so no one looked any better than anyone else and in Surry he'd simply grown accustomed to it, but here things where different and that had been made painfully clear. After eating a pastry from the local bakers he decided he needed new clothes, simply so he could fit in. .

The shop he went too was a new one as Madam Malkins only did uniforms; the shop was called "Aurora's Wonderland" and they sold a variety of normal (non-uniform) wizarding outfits. Turning the gold handle he walked onto the most polished floor he'd ever seen in his life, it was so reflective it was like looking down onto black water.

Looking up it the whole place looked unreal; silks draped down from the ceilings almost completely covering the walls. There was no clothes on display and for a second he thought he might have come to the wrong place but as he looked down the long room to the end he could see a platform surrounded by three massive mirrors that could only be for viewing outfits.

The mirrors where three times the height of him; with strong gold, gothic frames to them. They stood out and reflected light from the little floating candles into the dark room.

"May I help you?" Came the sharp voice of a young lady; Harry jumped, he hadn't noticed anyone. The blonde walked over from where she had been stood by the wall; looking him up and down carefully "I can tell your size, please stand over at the platform and tell me what kind of clothes you are looking for."

Walking over he was very self conscious of his feet tapping against the floor, the room was so long the noise echoed slightly .Getting to the stand he tripped slightly getting up, though quickly found his feet again blushing. The woman however just looked at him blankly as if nothing had happened, to be honest she was pretty but she creeped him out too.

He quickly realised how much he hated mirrors as they magically widened to circle him almost completly. The woman looked up patiently waiting for him to tell her what he was wanting as far as clothes where concerned

"umm..something simple...black?" He said uncertainly,

"Flamboyant colours are more fashionable for your age sir, are you sure?" She responded. Harry nodded, he knew he'd find strong colours confusing to match together right.

The woman nodded before wondering away. She pulled back the silk which was hiding a large baroque styled cupboard full of beautiful outfits. She looked for a second before dragging out a giant bundle of clothes and walking back.

When the clothes went on they fit perfectly; the silky material just slipped on like nothing Harry had ever known. It wasn't scratchy, it didn't bag on him and it smelt new for once. The tight material though quickly forced him to stand up straight too

The outfit the lady had chosen was a high buttoned, no collar, white cotton shirt; the style was old, it was tight round the chest and loose round the arms with small, cream coloured stone buttons . The first outfit also came with a formal ,sleeveless, dark blue jacket embroidered with delicate little designs and dark black trousers, shoes and underwear.

"This is suitable for summer" She explained before taking it off him and placing on the new outfit

The next outfit was a traditional high collar shirt and tight fitting cloak the cloak went down to the knees and split both sides slightly to allow room for leg movement. It came matching tailor fit trousers and underwear.

After he had brought a suitably large wardrobe he brought a soft leather, hand held, briefcase. The lady explained to him that in wizard society anything else was considered as too young.

As he left the shop he quickly realised the suit stood out; it was too serious for his age but he still liked it. The flamboyant colours that were more fashionable for his age he found too fussy and complicate; no, black was a powerful, no nonsense kind of colour and the outfit fit beautifully. He clearly suited it too.

Surprisingly quickly he began to walk differently. It was impossible not to, he wasn't constantly embarrassed of how he looked and people staring at his hand me downs oddly. He'd always had the same problem in Surrey too, but he couldn't do anything about it. The tight material also forced him to walk straight and not slouch, even though it was a little uncomfortable to begin with he found himself quickly getting used to it.

The next place he visited was the Alchemy shop at the very end of the street for school supplies and an odd little potion the Assistant at "Aurora's Wonderland" recommended to settle his hair. The shop was just the same as he'd remembered it last year; old mosaic floor tiles, tall walls surrounded with shelves of jars and an old short shop assistant walking besides him mumbling on about the properties of all the ingredients he passed by.

Afterwards he visited the hairdressers, a new experience for him entirely. The place was called "Silver Shoed Italian" and just round the corner from the Potions shop. The alleyway the shop was on actually led to Diagon Ally square and park which Harry previously didn't even know existed.

The inside was clearly Victorian themed. The most noticeable feature upon arrival in the reception area was the giant chandelier and the two arching stairways that led to the cutting room. The reception room was empty except for the two push red armchairs in the centre, the coffee table and the reception stand. Pictures of models lined the wall in little frames, all with different styled cuts.

"Hello, may we help you sir" Asked one of the receptionists.

"umm, yes. I need a cut" Harry responded walking over.

"Right this way sir "The receptionist responded leading him upstairs where he meet his hairdresser. The man was wearing an elaborate suit that looked like it might have been worn in the 1800's, a pureblood, he'd rarely seen anyone but purebloods and maybe the odd half-blood wear anything so outlandish.

He stared at him and visibly paled and Harry felt his heart sink; this was going to take a man started pushing, pulling and scraping at his hair; shoving on cream after cream and muttering spells as he went along. He noticed with interest the man didn't even bother with wand, he was just naturally doing wand less. No one at Hogwarts had even told him that possible.

When he'd finished his hair wasn't the same; shorter, silkier and more tamed. It was still a little long, going down his neck slightly and curling round the edges of his face, but nothing like before. He actually thought he looked good for a change and his knew, properly cut hair actually covered his scar.

Lastly he went to the bookshop; it was a warm looking building mostly lit by candle and surrounded by light wood panelling. Along with educational books he picked up books about etiquette, wizard history & heritage and law. Paying up it took all his will power not to just continuing looking; books like "Dangerous and Deadly Quididtch matched abroad", "magical creatures and inheritance " and"Old magic's yet to be banned" where begging him to buy them, but he was tired.

Afterward he made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron and booked out a small room. The man took him up the winding stairs into a small en-suite room; Gray and white stripped wallpaper cover the walls and under him was creaky wood panels. In the middle of the room was a large bed, neatly made up with white lace covers and a plush quilt.

As Tom left Harry dumped his stuff in a corner and walked over to the bed sinking in. He didn't even realise he'd fallen asleep until he woke up the next at two in the afternoon.

* * *

During the last few weeks he slowly managed to get through his homework and then his reading list and finally the books he brought about Wizarding etiquette, history and law. He found he no longer got bored like he used too, that he could stay awake far longer and was more productive.

Although he had always had a photographic memory and a lot of talent he'd never been able to focus properly. Being locked away had clearly done wonders for his attention span and general curiosity.

Although he didn't have enough time to go the Diagon square and explore, which Tom had explained was incredibly beautiful, he did go around muggle London .This though was because there were things he needed before he went back to school. Firstly, muggle clothes for when he went back to Surry, he'd gotten used to wearing nicer casual wear than what the Dursley's provided .

He visited a very lovely clothes shop called "Liberty"; it was a very old fashioned, English building; wood panelling everywhere and stunning giant windows that let in lots of natural light. The clothes where beautiful too; all the patterns and choices left Harry confused for the end he came out with the basics; thick, white cotton shirts, black jeans, a grey cardigan, a thick, knee length, black coat and a white , sheep's wool jumper .Classic styles seemed to suit him best, all the clothes where fairly old fashioned tailored outfits.

After getting something to eat ; something being crepes, then lemon cake and then chocolates at the sweet shop he finally got round to the next shop on his List, the Apple Store. The glistening building held all the toys harry had grown up wishing he had; the computers , ipods, the games, the phones.

He tried to convince himself that he needed them for his studies, and they would be convent, but really he was just spoiling himself.

After that he went back to his small room, took a bath and went to sleep again. He needed to sleep, tomorrow he would be studying again, he might even have to go buy new book, he was nearly finished with the ones he had

* * *

Harry woke up screaming from a bad dream, he could feel his magic swirling around him, trying to comfort him in his moment of distress. Blinking, he shoved on his glasses confused; usually he only performed accidental magic in times of need, never something so ... pointless and emotional support. Shaking his head he decided not to dwell on it, maybe his magic was just getting stronger with age.

He got out of bed, now fully awake and went to pack his stuff together, he had to get to the train station soon anyway. It was after all his last day of holidays today and the clock told him it was already ten to ten. Stuffing his things in his trunk he found they barely fit he'd brought so much extra stuff .Really pushing he finally closed the lid shut , panting with the effort.

He quickly tidied up any mess he'd made and straightened the bed not wanting to give the cleaners to much work to do and then got ready himself; washing, brushing his teeth, sorting his hair and finally getting out of the hotel dressing gown and into the clothes he'd prepared yesterday .He looked in the mirror quickly; the boy staring back looked alien, elegant even.

Twenty minute later he was dragging the heavy trunk behind him as he walked down the corridor to the steps that led to the main part of the building .It thumped loudly all the way down stairway, the banging causing clouds of dust to rise up from the floorboard cracks. He smiled sheepishly as he went to the counter to pay up for his stay; a dusty cloud trail still floating behind him, But Tom didn't seem to mind the mess and even ordered a Taxi for young Harry.

Harry had never been early for the train in his life; but he found himself there half hour early. Walking round he picked up food for the journey; he decided he would try out sushi but also got some salad encase and then walked over to the barrier and casually strolled in.

Wondering in he had expected the platform to be empty but quickly realised it was actually fairly busy; mostly with pureblood parents and children. Getting the train had never been so civilised . The children and parents where simply exchanging goodbyes ; running and shouting where clearly taboo and it was also odd because everything was so...orderly and organised . Purebloods clearly just worked like this as a commonality.

Though one thing didn't change, emotions where still high. Harry steered out of their way and snuck onto the train looking for a nice compartment to take over. The old red steam train was completly empty and grabbing hold of the brass handle bar he pulled himself and his luggage up.

He did not wish to look at them all, he hated seeing happy families, it always made him just a little jealous. It was always that way; when he was in park seeing the other children with their parents it had always made his heart sink because he knew he would never get that kind of love, it made him lonely, and as a child he had never understood why he was treated different . He had always thought it was because he was bad when he was a kid , now he didn't think about it all , he just knew that this was his life. He didn't want to try working it out either , he was sure love could bring it own pains and he tried to comfort himself with this thought sometimes, but he knew that heart-breaking loneliness was worse.

Walking down the long corridor he kept wandering until he got right to the very end. He'd never wandered so far down before and reaching the end he found a corner that lead to another aisle of compartments . He had previously though that each section of the train just held the one corridor of compartments but wandering round he realised that it branched of into smaller aisles of compartments, each nicer than the previous.

He eventually stopped at what was labelled as the "Butterfly Room"; wandering in he felt his jaw drop. The huge room was the size of a his old school hall; all white with a giant window that covered a whole wall .The room was mostly empty except for the two vamp red, Victorian, mahogany sofas that faced each other over a dark , carved table.

It was named the butterfly room because floating around the shiny white room where millions of butterflies, all enchanted to shine like light, creating ripples of light around the place.

He dropped his luggage by the door and walked over to the sofa's .Sitting down on the sofa he felt his stomach rumble as a giant silver platter appeared with various teas, sweets and nibbles. Picking up the salmon finger food he tried a little, very impressed at the complexity of the flavours. He then moved on to the pate, the cheeses and poured himself a large glass of this mixture called "Butterbeer" which was amazing.

He continued to eat for the next 10 minutes or so until the door was opened. In walked two Slytherins ; Harry couldn't say he recognised either of them and he had the sneaking suspicion they didn't recognise him either. The first one looked Italian; he had olive skin, deep blues eyes and smooth black hair. Though he looked Harry's age, he was very tall.

The second one looked similar to Draco; though more pointed features and higher cheekbones . His hair was also much longer, reaching the top of his shoulders; the sides neatly tied back with a light blue ribbon. The boy also wore glasses, which should have made him look very serious , but his eyes held a mischievous glint in them that countered the glasses. The man was never the less incredibly elegant and well poised.

"Hello, My name is Harry, pleasure to meet you" He said getting up and bowing his neck ever so slightly before looking them both in the eyes, after reading etiquette and practicing, he now understood better how to act and what to say. "can I ask your names?"

"My name is Blaise, pleasure is all mine" responded the first boy responded politely, bowing his neck ever so slightly in return.

"Abraxas, yes I'm Draco's cousin, and a pleasure." The blonde responded a little more casually before quickly nodding a bow "can we sit?"

"umm... please" Harry responded, they were uncommonly nicer than other Slytherins, Harry could only assume it was ether because his manners had improved or they where exceptions to the rule.

"Can I ask, are you foreign, I don't recognise you from our circles. Or are you half-blood?" Abraxas asked

"I'm names is Harry Potter" He explained fully.** Their** eyes widened and they looked at each other and then looked back at him; that answered his question, they hadn't recognised him at all.

"My, you have changed" Blaise said "Why are you not with your friends"

Harry didn't really know what to say, he had just wanted to be alone, he really wasn't sure what to make of Ron and Hermione yet. He opened his mouth to respond then quickly shut it again, he had no answer and Blaise smirked slightly in response as if he'd worked out something Harry hadn't.

"Well not wrorry, here why don't we order some lunch?" Blaise responded, the table suddenly filled up with lunch food instead "do try the pumpkin soup, it's delicious "

* * *

The train stopped at the castle; it was already dark and the starry night looked incredible from the room. Hastily though Harry got up and collected his luggage following the two boys back out into the main aisle.

From a distance Harry could see Ron; Ron though turned round, looked him straight in the eye and didn't recognise him and walked away to the train door exit. Suddenly Harry felt isolated; like he was new, no one recognised him.

Suddenly he was hyper aware of everything; what books people were reading, what houses they were in, what they were talking about. It was nervousness he was sure, and really he knew he shouldn't be; It wasn't like he was really alone, Blaise and Abraxas were both there after all and he knew them both fairly well now.

"Purblood, Slytherin scum" someone muttered pushing past him aggressively him; they were talking to him though clearly. They thought he, Harry Potter, was Slytherin. He might look different and act smarter but he was clearly not Slytherin . He looked at his cloak though and frowned, the colours where wrong, they where green.

"Madam Malkins got my robe wrong!" He whispered to Blaise , surprised he hadn't noticed earlier, well he was sleepy he supposed, but either way why hadn't the other two told him?

"Wondered when you'd finally notice! You where so funny, so concentrated on that book you where reading you hadn't even notice your tie had been slowly changing colour for the last two hours." Abraxas said

"How can she get it wrong? The badges are magically charmed. You had better talk to the headmaster." Blaise whispered and then added smirking "And a warm welcome to Slytherin too"

* * *

Finally finished. Enjoy and please review or i'll think you don't like my story enough :P


End file.
